Palmer's Walk
by Accendrix
Summary: Sarah Palmer searches for Chief, but gets more than she expected. SPOILERS! Takes plce AFTER the events of Halo 4! LaskyxSarah and Crazy Chief. (Sexual Content, Language, The good stuff).


Halo 4: Palmer's walk

-Oneshot-

…

"Majestic, Crimson, good work out there. Bring it back to the Infinity for some RnR. Don't get too comfy though, same thing tomorrow. Naval Intelligence has plenty of bones to pick with the Covies and the Prometheans."

Lt. Sarah Palmer, the Spartan IV Commander, had her Pelican flown into the various hangar bays of the Infinity. She too needed some RnR. It went like this, three days of missions and then one day of rest. Volunteers were expected to disregard the long work hours. The cycle went on and on, and Palmer had volunteered twice already to lead the next batch of fire teams to their missions. As of the moment, Crimson was leading the charge. They were exceptional out in the field, but all Spartans needed their rest. The fire teams were coming out of the Pelicans, talking and joking. There had only been one casualty so far, a Spartan had been stomped on by a Hunter after her shields had gone down and she was blindsided by a Ghost. Thankfully she didn't die, however she sustained major injuries. Still, she walked it off despite the massive trauma. _The girls are playing harder than the boys _Palmer thought to herself. She had her helmet off, and was going to the Bridge. Thomas Lasky came in on the PA system.

"Will Commander Palmer come onto the Bridge. I repeat, Palmer to Bridge."

She sighed and strode off through the Hangar. Engineers and Tech geeks were examining stuff the fire teams brought in from Requiem. Mostly Forerunner stuff, or souvenirs from the Knights and Crawlers that covered the area. Watchers were the toughest to take care of, and the most annoying. The Knights were fairly simple to take down, "Keep shooting them till they disintegrate!" was something Palmer would say. It took some time before she made it to the Bridge. Lasky was there overlooking Requiem through the holo-table. He turned and smirked as she came through the doors.

"Ah! Good to see you Sarah. How was life on Requiem…again?" he asked. Lasky was about her height, however Sarah was a Spartan, and she still dominated physique when it came to matching them a Spartan up with a Human. Never underestimate an un-augmented human though. They proved to be a hassle enough during the wars with the Insurgents. Sarah tilted her head to the side a bit, and relaxed her stiff pose. She put one gloved hand to the holo-table and blew a strand of hair away from her face.

"Ask a Knight, sir. I bet they'll be DYING to tell you."

"Heh. Well you might be wondering why I brought you up here."

Lasky walked around the table and came right to her. A few feet apart from one another. It was making her heart flutter a bit. She ignored it, but he eyes went a bit wide and he head came down low. Lasky came in close, and she began to wig out inside. _What was he about to do? What was he going to say? Back off a bit! Wait no, come closer…oh what am I thinking? _Lasky finally stopped a small bit away from her nose. His face went rigid and serious.

"Listen, its about the Chief."

Palmer was relieved but annoyed at the same time. She didn't know which side to be on- so she pushed those feelings aside and braced for what Lasky was about to tell her.

"Ever since the Cortana incident, with her passing and his return- he hasn't been the same! We could use his help, and he knows it. He still wants to fight, despite Cortana's loss…yet at the same time he can't get a grip on himself. I don't know what to expect from him anymore. Please, find him and try to talk to him. A fellow Spartan like yourself shares a lot of similar things with him…maybe you can stop his fallout."

"So you're playing matchmaker now, sir?" Palmer replied. Lasky chuckled and looked right into her, she felt like he was staring into every feeling she had.

"If it were up to me, I'd take you for myself. Sadly, I already have a history with love which is…complicated." he walked off and left her there. She was feeling embarrassed, but a bit humiliated. _How dare he make a small move like that on me but then walk away? Who does he think he is? _She thought…she still listened to his orders and asked around the other Spartans if they had seen the Chief. DeMarco told her how he had noticed the Chief sitting by himself at Cafeteria C.

"You sure you're not trying to get a date with him, sir? With all due respect." DeMarco scoffed. She glared at him and spoke,

"Lock those lips down Spartan. Or else I can volunteer you to scrub the gunk off all the Spartans on this ship. Including Sierra-117."

She walked away off to Cafeteria C. Some whooping and whistles were head, and she fastened her pace. She began to run now once the laughs and shrieks were heard. Sliding to a stop she looked into the large room to see a huge circle of personnel all clustered around one point in the sea of tables. Palmer pushed and groped her way forwards, until she saw what the huge fuss was about. She expected it to be a brawl, but she didn't expect to see who she was searching for.

Master Chief, was on his seat, except he was facing outwards from the tabletop. His legs were spread apart, and on top of each thigh was a woman. One was a blonde, while the other was black haired. Each had all of their clothes off, revealing decent breasts. The blone had a jiggly ass while the black haired one sported a firm and muscular ass. Their anus's and vaginal areas where each being rubbed up against…oh my god, the Chief had his skin-suit torn open and his meaty dick was standing like a tall tower. His pink head was twitching and spasming as the two woman were massaging his dick with their asses. The Chief's skin-suit was on, it was mostly black with green painted areas. His face wasn't showing, instead the skin-suit went up and covered his face, and orange shades covered his eyes. It was like a tight and smooth balaclava, with some futuristic shades/visor. You could see how his head was arching back and his pelvis was thrusting upwards as he was getting jacked off by the beauties. Everyone around was cheering them on and rooting for the Chief to cum. Their white asses, one a bit tan while the other paler- would go up and down with every thrust. One would rub upwards while the other rubbed downwards. The Chief's massive dick was getting slimy and slick, making the woman go faster. They were moaning every time they'd slam down onto the Chief's thighs. One foot began to stomp a bit and the Chief grabbed each of their asses. He stomped one last time, just as Sarah came in to put a stop to this.

"CORTANAAAAAAAA!" The Chief screamed with his deep and throaty voice. His balls would smack the bottom of his seat every time he'd thrust, and the slapping sounds still continued as he came. Viscous, white or semi-transparent cum spurted out of his penis's head and it went onto the asses of the woman at each of his sides, or onto Sarah's face. She got the brunt of the jizz-volcano and she shut her eyes and mouth tightly as his cum splashed around her face. It went down to her skin-suit and white armor, after a moment she feebly tried wiping the cum away. But there was so much and it seemed to just spread around. Like a hot and heavy cream it slid down her face and down her neck, sending chills up her spine or making her skin goosebump. Sarah stumbled backwards into the crowd, everyone quiet or feverishly whispering. They had all heard Chief scream "cortana" when he came. It was quite awkward. Not to mention that a high-ranking officer aboard the ship just got a face load of semen trying to stop this. Two guys each brought some clothes to cover up the woman, their own orgasm juices dripping down their legs and onto the ground. They each looked like deers in headlights. To make things worse, Lasky walked in and saw Palmer with her face full of Chief's cum. He rushed forwards and looked over the scene. Two naked woman, one Master Chief, and one Sarah Palmer. He put a hand to her shoulder, and he took some towels to wipe the cum off of her face. The Chief stood up, his dick limp but still enormous. He stared downwards at Palmer and Lasky.

"Sorry for the mess, sir." he told Lasky. He put one shoulder on Palmer and then walked away. The crowd made room for him as he walked off. Palmer fell to the ground, on her knees. She was completely defeated. She felt like crap, looked like crap, and was now getting comforted by the guy she liked. Her current situation made her look miserable, and the crowd knew. They backed away a bit, leaving Lasky and Palmer. Some stayed around to help, or to just take the scene in for its entirety.

…

Some time later, Lasky and Palmer were in her room. Palmer was cleaning herself up, while Lasky just stood outside the bathroom, biding his time by checking out Palmer's room.

"Sarah?" Lasky asked through the door. There was no reply. Not until Lasky opened the door and saw Sarah standing on a rug in front of the sink and mirror. She was just sulking. Sulking while completely naked. She woke from her daze and looked right at Lasky. Shocked, he backed up a bit. He had eyed her up for the while he had to stare at her form. She was muscular, and sported a decent set of boobs with an okay ass. Her body wasn't one of a God's, but it was pretty damn sexy. Especially how her leg had folded up behind he other leg, and how she leaned on her arms as she gripped the sink, revealing her cleavage and the light pink nipples on each end of her boob. Her hair was still in a small pony-tail, and her head had tilted to the side. Her firm and just PERFECT ass had a small mole on her left buttcheek. Under her neck, closer to her right boob was a smaller mole. It made her look even more beautiful. Lasky was extremely embarrassed, and Palmer was flushed.

"AAAAAGH!" she shrieked. She kicked him right in the chest and he was shot back onto her bed. She grabbed a black towel with the white words UNSC on them, and tried to cover herself up as much as she could. The pose she had looked so sexy, and Lasky unconsciously gave her a grimace of lust and want. Palmer was taken aback, she then looked down a bit, and after a moment let the towel fall. Revealing her naked body to Lasky. She slowly cat walked out of the small bathroom, showing off her form. She reached Lasky, and sat down on her bed. He stared into her, until she reached forwards and kissed him. He kissed back, a bit nervously, but then more confident. The two made out for a long time- until she became more bold and grabbed the tent in his uniform. He jerked forwards and his lips streamed down from her lips to her neck to her right tit. He began to suckle and slurp on it, while Palmer moaned and massaged his tent. She bent down , looking right up at him. Lasky had a stupid look on his face, his mouth open and anxious. She smirked a bit but then started to lightly bite through the clothing.

"OHGOD! SARAH! Ugh. Uhhh. Please, more! URGH." Lasky whined. He had grabbed Sarah's jaw and was urging her to do more. Sarah complied by zipping his uniform down, and Lasky slid out with some effort. He jumped back upwards on the bed, while Palmer crawled towards him devilishly. She grabbed his dick with her left hand and stroked it. It was big, and looked like it could pleasure even the strongest of Spartans. Sarah stroked it a bit, feeling it up and warming it. Precum leaked out of the head and dribbled down the sides of Lasky's dick, lubricating this hand job. Sarah then got up on top of Lasky and slowly let her vagina be penetrated by Lasky's penis. Lasky himself grunted in pleasure and he surged upwards, jamming his dick up into Palmer. Her legs faultered a bit and she fell forwards, feeling his dick smack into her G-spot. Her boobs swayed in front of Lasky's face, and he grabbed a tit with his cheek. Nibbling on the dick while also grabbing her ass and smashing it downwards on his dick. His slightly hairy pelvis would rub against her own slightly hairy vaginal area. Her clitoris crashed into the area right above Lasky's dick, and it drove the both of them crazy.

"UGH UGH UGH OH FUCK ME OHHHHH AH AH URGH OH LASKY LASKYLASKYLASKY AAAAARRRHHH!" Sarah hollered as she orgasmed onto his dick. Lasky's orgasm took a bit longer, and he was fucking her through her orgasm. It was making her go insane with pleasure as her folds and g-spot felt his thick and hard dick push into her over and over. Lasky' pulled out just as he was about cum, and his semen shot out onto Sarah's sic-pack abs. The cum immediately slipped down her muscles and onto her pelvis. Her wide hips and ass slowly went down more onto Lasky's dick, and he relaxed his thrusts. Sarah fell onto his torso, and her breasts were leaking milk. Lasky licked and kissed her cheeks until she lurched upwards and began to make out with him.

"Sarah, I love you. I love this. And I'm sorry for what the Chief did, even though I sympathize with the guy. I know what its like to lose someone you care about a lot." Lasky panted. Sarah began to sleep on his chest. She mumbled,

"I know…I still feel violated a bit. How did you do this?"

"This as in…?"

"The SEX. Uh, it was great. How did you enjoy this with your 'complicated' love life?"

"Well…I think that she wanted me to do this. And somewhere up there she's masturbating to this. I think she's happy…and I'm happy in return."

The two drifted off to a peaceful sleep while somewhere else Master Chief was anally rapinga Pelican Pilot as she desperately grasped something to hold onto to.


End file.
